Everyone has Secrets
by Random Girl Katriana
Summary: Harry is older, and he's teaching at Hogwarts! r/r, if you please!
1. Part 1

Everyone has Secrets: Part One  
By kozumikku tenshi  
Summary: OK, this is pretty short. I have more, but I'm going to do it in parts. Harry's all grown up, and teaching at Hogwarts! R/R, but all flames will be used to make toast.  
  
Spoilers: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.  
  
Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling, and a few of the characters belong to me (They come in later). All the animals (they come in later too) belong to God.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry looked over the rim of his black-rimmed spectacles at the chubby, red-faced boy standing in the doorway.  
"Yes, Robert, what is it?" Harry asked patiently.   
The boy gave a sheepish look and stammered "My-my quill, sir. I think I left it in here."  
"Well, hurry and find it, or you'll be late for your next class." Harry smiled at the boy, remembering the days when he had been rushing to class. It seemed like yesterday. In truth, it had been almost 15 years since he'd left Hogwarts and he and his friends had gone their separate ways.  
His life had seemed almost boring since that time. For four or five years, he'd wandered, taking jobs wherever he could. He'd occasionally take jobs at the Ministry of Magic office. Finding jobs was no problem for Harry, with him being so famous and all.  
That was until the Headmaster of Hogwarts, good ol' Albus Dumbledore, offered him a job as the Defence against Dark Arts teacher. Harry currently held that position longer than anyone to date.  
As Robert clutched his quill triumphantly, Harry had already begun to reminisce about all the things that had happened to him and his friends, all those years ago . . .   
  
The time they had crept into the chamber of secrets to rescue Ginny Weasley, the time Harry had used a Patronus on Malfoy and his friends, thinking them to be Dementors (this memory made Harry smile), the day that Cedric died . . .   
  
Harry blocked out this thought. It still almost made him cry, 15 years later, when he thought of the look on Cedric's mums face . . . If only he'd just taken the Triwizard cup, Cedric would've been alive today . . .   
  
No, stop, Harry thought. It wasn't your fault.  
  
Harry got up with a sigh. He didn't have any classes next, so he decided to head down to the Teachers lounge and have a Butterbeer. They had just installed a Butterbeer machine, and Harry regularly caught students trying to sneak onto the lounge to get a mug.   
  
He reached the picture of the Princess, and muttered the password, Discipline, and the pictue swung open.  
  
Harry had just settled into a chair with his mug and today's edition of The Daily Prophet, when a round, red-faced man came stomping in.  
  
"That outrageous little . . .thinks he can boss me around . . . " he muttered, pacing beside the fire.  
  
Harry blinked in suprise and said "What's wrong, Neville?!"  
  
Neville Longbottom, Harry's old schoolmate (and now a fellow teacher as well), snorted. "Draco Malfoy! He's the new Potions teacher!!! Can you believe it?!"  
"Somehow, I can, Neville." Harry sighed. "What'd he do to make you so upset?"  
  
"Upset?! I'm furious! He thought I was the school care taker, and told me to clean his office!! But I gave him the what-for, told him I was teaching Herbology. Oh, imagine his face when he finds out you're teaching here. He'll be positively livid!!!"  
  
"Neville, Malfoy is just trying to push your buttons!" Harry laughed. " Don't let him get to you! Besides, I doubt he even remembers me." Harry leaned closer to Neville and whispered, though there was no one else there, "I heard he took a nasty spill on a very tall staircase, and couldn't remember a thing, save his enormous ego."  
  
Neville laughed. "I suppose you're right. You're always right . . . "  
  
Harry grinned thoughtfully. "No one person can be right all the time . . . ."  
  
Just then, the door bursted open, and a greasy silvery-blonde haired man with close set eyes and pale skin sauntered in, his eyes narrowing at Harry. "You," he growled.  
  
Harry turned to Neville and said, "You see? I was wrong. He does remember me!"  
  
"Of course I remember you.' Malfoy said coldly. "Looks like we'll be working together. I'm looking . . . foward to it."  
  
"Oh, whoopee," Neville sighed. Malfoy tried to silence him with a very evil glare, but Neville just puffed himself up indignantly and strode over to him.   
  
"Now you look here. We're not school boys anymore, and you can't boss me around! You got that?!"  
  
Malfoy, who was slightly taken aback by Neville's new-found confidence, wheeled on his heel, and walked out.  
  
Harry stared after him in amazement, then stood up and applauded. "Bravo, Neville! Nicely said! I never thought you had it in you!"  
  
Neville was even more red than before. "Neither did I!"  
  
"Well, Neville, I have a class soon, so I must be going. See you later!" Harry gave him a pat on the back, then disappeared out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's it for now. The rest will be up soon. Email with compliments ot flames (though I will print the flames out and literally burn them) at lapislazuli100@hotmail.com  
  



	2. Part 2

Everyone has Secrets: Part 2  
By kozumikku tenshi  
  
Since you all liked Neville's new attitude so very much, I may change the story line that I have plotted out to fit him in a little more. Maybe. Anywho, this part'll be a little longer. If wanna know the disclaimers and spoilers, I suggest you check out the first story. Well . . .read it already! ^_^  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry walked wearily up one of Hogwarts many flights of staircases. It had been an uneventful day on the whole, except for the fact that Malfoy had dropped in almost every class, just to criticize him. He still had a few grades to give out before he went to bed, too.  
Many of the portraits said 'Hello' and ''Evenin' Mr Potter' as he climbed. He was just about to his room/office (he had recently combined the two to make room for all the paperwork he had), when something caught his eye: It was outside the window in the hall, and he stepped to the window to get a better look.   
It was a shadow, nothing more, nothing less, but Harry swore he had seen it move, right along the outside of the Forbidden Forest. Oh, well, he thought. It must be my tired mind playing tricks on me. He thought no more of it, and entered his office.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Now, today class, we're going to do something a little different!" Harry announced.   
"What?" a girl in the back sneered. 'We're going to have fun?!"   
Harry frowned. This 4th year Sytherin class was a handful. "Are you, Ms. Higgins, suggesting that my class is boring? That'll be 10 points from Sytherin, for that very rude remark."  
Eliza Higgins frowned, then turned on her desk mate and started to annoy her.  
  
"As I was saying," Harry continued, "We're going to learn how to deflect a dark spell given by an animal!"  
  
Eliza's deskmate coughed suddenly and said, "But how could a animal give a dark spell? They can't use wands! And if it could cast a spell without a wand, wouldn't that be covered in Care of Magical Creatures? And . . . Eliza, stop poking me! Ouch!"  
  
Harry peered over his glasses at the girl. He'd never noticed her before., and she appeared to be the kind that stood out: She had shoulder length blonde hair, with a wide green streak running down one side. Her nails were painted a dark purple, and so were her lips. Like Harry, she had glasses, but underneath them, her eyelashes were purple. Harry especially noticed a large ornamental ring on her right hand. Very strange looking, indeed.  
  
"Well, yes, that usually would be covered in the Care of Magical creatures class, but no amount of animal handling can stop a dark spell, Ms - I'm sorry, I don't believe I caught you're name . . ."  
She looked at him beneath her purple eyelashes and smiled. "Alexa Riddle. My name is Alexa Riddle."  
  
Some people gasped, and others, thinking this was a tremendous joke, laughed. Riddle had been Voldemorts name, long ago. Although he had been vanquished for good, by Harry himself, most wizards would still not speak his name.  
  
Alexa sat back and smiled lazily at their stunned faces, and Eliza moved her chair over to another desk. Harry sent some sparks into the air with his wands, and eventually got the classes attention. "Well, OK, Ms Riddle. As I was saying, many animals use physical properties to protect themselves and get their food, like snakes use their fangs, but some can use magic as well. It's always best to be prepared."  
  
Harry made the class gather their things, and he lead them outside. No one would walk were Alexa was, and their was a large empty circle around her. She didn't seem to mind this in the slightest. In fact, she actually looked like he was enjoying it.  
The class came to a halt at the foot of the large lake on school grounds. "Now,' Harry began. "Who knows what a basilisk is?"  
The class let loose a collective gasp. Surely the teacher wouldn't bring a basilisk to school! But Alexa smiled nonchalantly and shot her hand into the air.  
"A basilisk is a snake that can kill people just by looking into there eyes. There was one in the school about 15 or 20 years ago, but no one was killed. A few people got turned to stone, though, because if you look at it through, say, a camera lense, it only turns them to stone."  
  
"Absolutely right!" Harry crowed. "Of course, I would never bring a real basilisk to school, gracious no! What I have here, at the bottom of this lake, is a basiliskette. It's a cross between a basiliskette and a regular snake. Very tricky to make, because you have to blind fold the basilisk." Here, the class emitted a series of giggles, right on cue. "Anyway," Harry went on. "Even though a basiliskette has only enough magic to turn you to stone for a short while, please were these special sunglasses so I don't have to drag any students back to class."  
  
Harry began to pass out the glasses, and continued, " Now, this is an independent assignment. I want you to think of a spell you've already learned, and use it to immobilize. Not kill, just stun, OK? I'll be marking you on your creativity and the effectiveness of your choice of spell." He crouched by the lake, and began to hiss. Only he could here himself saying, in Parsel tongue "You can come out now." And only he could here the answer, "Alright Potter, I'm coming. You'd better remember our deal! Yum, I can almost taste those jackrabbits!"  
Everyone stood in line with their sunglasses on, but caught something in the corner of his eye: It was Alexa, sneaking along behind the line. She stopped for a moment behind a girl named Carrie Stevens, then resumed her place in the back of the line. Odd, Harry thought.  
  
The basiliskette reached the surface of the lake, and Harry put a protective spell on it so each person would have a turn.  
  
Eliza, who'd pushed and shoved her way to the front of the line, went first. She advanced on the snake like she was a quarterback, and Harry actually thought she was going to tackle it. She stopped a foott from it, and shouted something. An icy blue beam shot from her wand, straight towards the snake, a but it shattered on the snakes shield. "Nice work, Eliza! Steven, that would've skinned it! Not very creative Carrie!" It went on like that, until, finally only Alexa was left.  
  
Everyone watched tensely as Alexa stepped up to the snake nervously. She reached into her robe and pulled out something. To Harry's suprise, she didn't have a wand in her hand, but a pocket-mirror. "Hey!" Carrie shouted. "That's my mirror! You pick-pocket, give it back!" Alexa paid no attention to her, and in the space of a milli-second, had taken off her glasses and placed the mirror in front of her face, so it was facing towards the snake. The basiliskette, looked into Alexa's eyes, as it had been instructed, but instead found himself staring straight into his own eyes.  
  
It's skin turn a rough gray, like concrete, and it began to go stiff. It had turns itself to stone!  
  
Some people didn't know what'd happened, and tried desperately to peer over each others shoulders. Alexa grinned, posititively basking in the confusion she'd caused. But Harry sprang to action at once. He pulled a small vial from inside his robes, and slowly poured it onto the snake. The snake almost immediately began to come back to life. "Nothing to worry about!" he yelled to his class, which was now in a state of utter panic. "Everybody, head back to the classroom! Not you, Ms Riddle, I need to speak with you!"  
As confused as they were, the class obeyed, and Alexa crossed her arms and waited. After Harry had set the clearly ticked-off snake back into the water, he turned to Alexa.  
"That was . . . . resourceful, but why didn't you just use your wand?" At this, she turned almost as purple as her lips, gave Harry a cold stare, and stormed back into Hogwarts. Harry threw his arms into the arm resignedly and entered the school building as well.  
But before he could reach it, Malfoy sauntered out. "Well, Potter, having trouble with your classes? Tsk, tsk! Don't let the pressure get to you!" He threw his head back and laughed, his silvery blonde hair bouncing this way and that. Harry walked calmly up to him, though his blood was practically boiling, and said "What, do you mean the same pressure that's been in your head ever since you fell down the stairs?" and breezed past him into the school building.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry watched patiently as Neville downed his mug of Butterbeer. He'd said he had something to tell Harry, but wouldn't say a word until after his drink.  
  
"Well, anyway," Neville said finally, smacking his lips in content. "I suppose I can tell you now. There's someone waiting for you in your office. Or 'someones'???" He gave a great mischeviously grin.  
Harry's mouth hung open. Who could be waiting for him? He stood up slowly and made his way towards his office, adn when he was halfway there, Malfoy came storming down the steps. He didn't say anything, only glared coldly at Harry, and stomped off. Harry looked after him and muttered "Curiouser and curiouser," (A/N: That's from 'Alice in Wonderland', people!!) something he'd heard in a book or movie of some sort. After a few more minutes, he'd reached his office, paused, and opened the door.  
  
"Ron! Hermione! . . . Viktor?" Harry laughed. "I knew I hadn't seen the last of you guys!"  
  
Ron was still red haired and freckled, and Hermione's hair lay a little bit more flat against her head than it did the last time he saw her. Viktor, of course, looked almost exactly the same since Harru'd sen him at Hermione's and Viktor's wedding. I just hope he can pronounce her name right, now, Harry thought.  
  
"So Ron, what poor country have you been sucking the money out of lately?" Ron laughed and tried to look offended. 'That hurts, Harry! Romania. I've been helping Charlie with the dragon's he has left. Been dieing out lately, you know. The dragons, not Charlie."  
  
"And Hermione," Harry laughed. "How's Canada been treating you?"  
  
"It's great, Harry! You should see Alberta. Simply teeming with wizards! Never seen so many wizards in a muggle place in all my life! Only bad thing is the weather. Very hot summers, very cold winters." Hermione paused to smile lovingly at Viktor. 'But we can tough it out.'  
  
"Yes," Viktor added. "And the muggles are so friendly!"  
  
Harry laughed heartily. "Good to see you all doing so well!"  
  
"What about you, Harry?" Viktor asked. 'How go's the teaching job?"  
Harry sighed. "Not so good. Malfoys teaching potions . . ." "Yeah, we saw him," Ron added. "Gave us a look that freeze your blood! then he just stormed down the stairs." " . . . . and he's critisizing me every chance he gets," Harry continued. "On top of that, Dumbledore's feeling ill. The poor old fellow had to go on sick leave for the first time in 15 years!"  
  
"Oh, don't you worry about Dumbledore. He'll survive another 30 years, you just watch!!" Ron said cheerily.  
  
"That's not the least of my troubles," Harry sighed. "I've got a very troublesome student in my fourth year Slytherin class. Scaring the other students with her antics. And . . . " Harry bit his lip. "Her last name is Riddle."  
  
Hermione gasped. "But wasn't that . . . ?!"  
  
"Voldemort's last name?" Harry finished. "Yes."  
  
Ron shuddered. "Please don't say that name."  
  
Viktor sighed and said "Well, we'll be here for a veek, at least." Harry noticed that he let his accent slip a little, but Viktor didn't seem to care. 'Maybe we can help you!"  
  
"I sure hope you can, Viktor. I sure hope you can."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, that's it for now. I'll have a new part up every day, I hope. Don't worry, it isn't a VERY long story.  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Part 3

Everyone has Secrets: Part 3  
Kozumikku tenshi  
  
  
OK, I know you're all getting tired of me constantly complaining about my spelling and the right descriptions of certain characters (or lack there-of), so I'll stop. ^_^ Anyone who wants to read the disclaimers should check out my first story. What IS that thing moving in the woods? And what's up with Alexa, anyway? Any reviews (good or bad) will be taken at heart and some may be used to improve the story line. Flames, however, will be used to toast marshmallows and such and such . . . . Email me with other comments at lapislazuli100@hotmail.com, or if you just wanna know where I got my name from. Only one person I know has a clue where my name came from.(well, not really 'know', just someone who reviewed the last part of my story) Anyway, on with the show!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron sighed happily. "If they'd served Butterbeer when WE went to school here, I would sneaked into the teachers lounge every chance I got!"  
  
'It's a good thing they didn't! We got into enough trouble without the promise of Butterbeer to lure us!" Harry laughed. He gave Ron a playful punch on the shoulder, and Ron punched back. Viktor laughed.  
  
Hermione scolded "Knock it off! You're acting like children."  
  
"Aw, what's the matter? Can't get in touch with you inner-witch?" Ron smirked.  
  
Harry was about to tell him how stupid that sounded, but instead, he gave a loud yawn. "Oops," he said, covering his mouth. "Guess it's time to go to bed!" He stood up from his armchair in the staff room and went to show the others their rooms. Suddenly, he came to a halt beside a window in the hall. "There it is again!" he exclaimed.  
  
They all tried to crowd around the window to see what "it" was, but Harry held them back. "Wait, wait. Look casual, just in case it can see us! Do you see that shadow moving along the treeline?"  
  
"No." said Ron. "Oh wait . . . . what is that?"  
  
"Should we follow it?" asked Viktor. Ron and Harry both looked at him and said in unison, "No duh!"  
  
They made it onto the school grounds rather quickly with the help of a few secret passages that they had learned from a certain pair of twins . . .(wink wink, nudge nudge ^_^), they made it outside just in time to see the figure disappear . . . .into the forbidden forest.  
  
"Harry, we're not going in there, are we?" Hermione shivered.   
"Going in where?" a behind them said. They all world around to see Neville, standing in his housecoat and bunny slippers. "I saw you guys coming from your rooms, but then I couldn't find you anymore, so I came to see if you were out here, And you were. How 'bout that, eh?"  
  
"Neville, maybe you should go back inside. We saw something moving into the forest, and we're going to follow it . . . ."  
  
'So? You think I would miss an adventure like this, just because you're going into the forest? Blimey, Harry, it's just a bunch of trees!"  
  
Ron peered closely at him. "Who are you, and what have you done with Neville?!"  
  
Neville chuckled, and lead them into the woods.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione shivered, not just from the biting cold, but because she was nervous. "I still don't think we should be doing this. I'm very tired, and cold, and thirsty . . . ."  
  
"Oh, quit your whining," Ron snapped. "This is interesting! It's like a mystery novel, only more . . . ."   
  
"Dark? Cold? Scary? Take your pick."  
  
"More like . . captivating . . intriguing . . ." said Neville.  
  
"Not what I had in mind . . ." Just then Viktor bent back a branch to let Hermione pass, and snapped in back, straight into Ron's face. Hermione giggled.  
  
"Hush up, you guys! I think I heard something!" Harry listened closely, and he heard it again: It sounded like a bunch of animals, all yelping or squeaking or roaring. It was right in front of them. Harry motioned for the group to sit behind a small patch of brambles. Here, they knelt, and peered over the bush to look into the clearing.  
  
It was filled with light from lanterns and candles that were spread out around a stump in the center of the clearing. On the stump was the strangest sight they had very seen. A girl was sitting was wearing an army print shirt and baggy khakis which almost totally covered her old running shoes. Her hair was held back in a blue bandanna, except for a small green part that hung just beside her purple lips. It was Alexa.  
  
Harry gave a wide-eyed look to the others, and mouthed the word 'Riddle'. Neville didn't quite know who it was, but he knew enough to know that Riddle was You-know-who's last name.  
  
But even stranger than the girls odd clothes and make-up, was the menagerie of animals that surround her. Some were magical, and some were not. Field mice were circling around her feet, and a unicorn was pawing the ground to her left. On her right, a white Bengal tiger was purring in content, and a bald eagle was in the tree just behind it. In the darkness of the woods behind Alexa, Harry could just make out the slits of light that were dragons eyes. There were enough species of animals in that small clearing to open a small zoo.  
  
Alexa was doing something very strange. She seemed to be talking to all the animals, barking and squeaking and meowing. Suddenly she coughed, rubbed her throat, and said. "Hey, you guys, this really hurt my throat. Do you think we could talk like this for awhile? Then we can all understand each other without me repeating something in four different languages!"  
  
The unicorn shuffled nervously and said " But what if someone is listening in on us?!" The tiger suddenly gave a devious grin (that is, if a tiger can grin) purred very loudly. The Unicorn glared at it and said "What are you hiding? Come on, spill it!"  
  
"I am hiding something, and I will tell you soon, but," the tiger smiled. "I would like to see how this unfolds."  
  
"Anyway," Alexa said, obviously trying to prevent a fight. "This is better for my throat. So what if someone is listening?"  
  
The unicorn scoffed "Well, you don't want them to find out you are a . . . what you are, do you? Even the fact that you can talk to us and we talk back will have them poking you with their wands for years to come, trying to find out why! You don't want that, do you?!"  
  
Alexa ignored the unicorn, and picked up a mouse that had begun to cling to her pant leg. 'You've been snooping around Hogwarts lately, haven't you?" she said to it. "From what you've picked up, do you think they suspect me?"  
  
"No, no no no no no!" The mouse squeaked. " But that Potter fellow thinks you're a 'troublesome student' just because you turned that a-a-a-a-awful s-s-s-snake to stone!"  
  
"I didn't really want to turn it to stone. Thank goodness Potter was able to turn it back! It was just a tight spot." Alexa frowned. "If I hadn't gone and drawn attention to myself, asking all those stupid questions, I could skipped out without being noticed like before!"  
  
"You don't have to explain it to me!" the mouse said, scrambling down her leg. "No snakes are good snakes! That's what I say!"  
  
"I still say," the eagle piped up. "That you should've changed your name! Now they automatically think you're up to something, just because you're related to You-know-who!"  
  
"Distantly! I'm his fathers-brothers-sons-daughters-daughter. Which makes me his . . . . gosh, I don't know. Great-niece or something!"  
  
A small cloud of smoke came from the dragon. 'What I still don't know is why you came in the first place." he said very slowly.  
  
"Yes," the eagle added. 'You never fully explained that part. . . ."  
  
Alexa never got the chance to explain. At this point the tigers purr became very loud, almost deafening. "I'm ready to tell you what I know now." She sprang into the woods directly behind her. For a minute or so, Alexa sat with a puzzled look on her face, waiting for the tiger to emerge. But soon, Harry felt a warm breath on the back of his neck. The tiger had circled around and come up behind them. Her low voice growled 'You better move if you know what's good for you, Potter."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The 4th and final part is coming up soon! Why did Alexa come to Hogwarts?????  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Part 4

Please R/R!!   
Disclaimers: Alexa belongs to me, the animals belong to GOD, and Harry belongs too J.K.R  
  
Everyone Has Secrets: Part 4  
By kozumikku tenshi  
  
"Mr Potter!" exclaimed Alexa. "How -um, nice to see you! Please, take a seat."  
  
"I'd rather stand, Ms Riddle. So it was you sneaking off into the forest at night. You are in very serious trouble, young lady!"  
  
"Uh huh," mumbled Alexa, obviously not genuinely paying attention. "I suppose I had to be caught sometime. I was very careless, wasn't I?" She paused. "Mr Potter, I believe it would be atrosiously bad manners not to introduce me to your friends . . . "  
  
Ron, Neville, Hermione and Viktor had been lingering in the background. Now Ron stepped forward and said "I'm Ron Weasley, and this is Mr. and Mrs. Viktor Krum That's Neville Longbottom. Now I'd like to ask you a few questions: Who are you, what are you, and who sent you?"  
  
Alexa laughed. "Yes, yes Mr Weasley. You must be patient. Matters such as these take some thought." She took a deep breath and began.  
  
"Well, as you may have already heard, I'm related to Voldemort." Ron visibly shuddered at that name. " But, I'm a muggle, born into a wizarding family." Her eyes darkened. "Not a happy childhood. My wizard relatives kept trying to force some magic out of me, and when they realized it was a lost cause, they rejected me." She said bitterly, with something that almost sounded like hatred in her voice. "Didn't know about my gift, the talking to animals thing, and they didn't care. But why would I want them to care? Some of them were still evil, and I didn't want to get into that.  
  
"I found out about Hogwarts from hacking into the ministry of magic's computers. Or rather, computer. Arthur Weasley finally learn how to use the internet, thank goodness for that! I wanted to go here and see young wizards in action. Might make a good story. I'm a writer, you know. Fanfiction, mostly. . .But, I learned that a "bad wizard", a Death Eater, may have infiltrated Hogwarts." She winked at Ron. "I also learned that Mr Weasley here has been sent by the MOM (A/N: Don't be fooled, that's 'Ministry of Magic'. He he he . . ) to check it out. Weren't you, Ron? Bet you thout I was the Death Eater, didn't you?"  
  
Ron flushed deep scarlet, but kept his mouth shut.  
  
Alexa continued" I should never have asked so many questions! I've usually been able to go un-noticed, but with you watching, I couldn't. I would told the snake to split, but I couldn't with all those people around!  
  
"Well, anyway, I always wanted to go on a real adventure, so I decided to come look for this Death Eater. I always depised followers of Voldemort -for heaven's sake Ron, stop shaking like that! It's just a name - so passed myself off a a student. I found the Death Eater, and tonight I was going to turn him in to Dumbledore - or gather the cavalry-" she gestured towards the animals. "-and storm him. Which ever suited me best." Alexa sighed and smiled. 'Enough about me, let's talk about you!"  
  
Harry blinked. "Amazing! Astounding! You must've been very clever to get into Hogwarts!"  
  
"What I want to know," Neville piped up. "is Who is this Death Eater?"  
  
A very good question, Harry thought.  
  
Alexa frowned. 'Well, it's -"  
  
"Me," a voice from behind them said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The animal felt it right away. They all scampered and flew off like there was no tomorrow. Harry thought he heard the unicorn yell "What did I tell you about keeping secrets?!" and saw him trample on the tiger foot. Before long, only the dragon remained, but he had backed up considerably. Suddenly Harry felt what had made them run: A coldness like a fist that knocked the wind out of him. His scar burned intensely. Ron gasped, and Hermione clutched Viktor's hand until her knuckles turned white.  
  
A dark figure stood on the edge of the clearing, cloaked in black. His eyes shone, and his silvery blonde hair reflected in the moonlight.  
  
Harry cleared his throat with some effort. "Well, Malfoy, looked like you followed in your fathers foot steps."  
  
Malfoy sneered. "You wish, Potter. I've become stronger than my father ever could have. I'm Voldemort's heir! He gave some of his power to me, just days before he died - before you destroyed him. Bad luck for you, though. That means a slow and painful death!"  
  
Alexa stood up and began to run towards him, but Malfoy produced a wand from his rob, muttered a spell, and sent her flying into the nearest tree. Harry could see the trickle of blood that remained where her head hit.  
  
Malfoy sighed and gave a twisted grin. "Too bad I couldn't turn her to my side. She had potental, even for a muggle!" He nearly spat the word 'muggle', like it left a disgusting taste in his mouth. Then he pointed his wand at Harry, Hermione, Viktor, and Neville, and said "Accio wands!" All four wands flew effortless towards him before Harry could stop them. "Well," Malfoy sighed, "Guess this is the part where I kill you!" He raised his wand and muttered "Guess what, Harry? I'm going to be the next Voldemort, and you won't be here to stop me!"  
  
Excrutiating pain. It defined his world, consumed him and made him twitch like a worm on a hook. He could distantly hear Hermione screaming, but it didn't matter. He was going to die.   
  
As suddenly as it began, the pain stopped. Though he was temporarily blinded he heard very clearly what was going on: A girls enraged scream, followed by the swooshing of wings. An intense struggle was going on, he knew that.   
  
FLASH! Wait, he could see again! He saw Hermione, looking between him and something else that was going on. He sat up so quickly that his head hurt, to see what was going on: Alexa had regain consiousness, snuck up behind Malfoy, and tackled him with the strength of a football player. Harry could see the blood that ran from her head, all the way down her back.She was now on Malfoy's back, and he was desperately trying to get her off him.   
  
Harry's wand, along with Neville's, Ron's and Viktor's, had been scattered on the ground. Neville dived, and landed beside the wands. He quickly saw which one was his, and hurtle the rest of them at there owners. Harry reached up and caught it, and pointed at Malfoy, but Alexa, who was now holding on for dear life like a rider on a bucking bronco, shouted, "No! Wait a second!" Harry looked confused, but then he looked up, and so did Viktor, Ron and Hermione: The dragon, which had rose into the air when Alexa screamed, was steadily plummeting back to earth.   
  
Seconds before it hit the ground, Alexa leaped aside, rolled, and ended up on the opposite side of the clearing. There was a bone-jarring crash, a scream that ended abruptly, and the sound of bones snapping like twigs underfoot.  
  
When the dust had settled, the dragon was calmly sitting in the spot that Malfoy had been seconds before. Alexa was lying on the ground, moaning. "Oh, my head!"  
  
"Gosh!" Hermione gasped. "Crushed like a bug!"  
  
They all ran towards Alexa. "Are you alright?" Neville asked worriedly. " Alexa sat up.   
  
"Yeah, I just need to walk it off . . ." she said before she promtly fainted.   
  
Hermione checked her pulse. "She'll been fine. I think she's lost a lot of blood though."  
  
"We better get her back to the castle then," Harry said. Then he turned to the dragon. "You better split. Fly to Romania and look for Charlie Weasley, if you get into trouble. I'll send Alexa out after you after awhile."  
  
The dragon nodded and took off into the air. Where he had just been, Harry saw a black cloak, nothing more. "Thank you!" Ron yelled, as the dragon disappeared into the moonlit sky.   
  
Viktor picked up Alexa, and Harry picked up the cloak with a twig. "Well then, lets go!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Epilogue:(A/N: I know, that's probably not spelt right but I have more important things to do! ^_^)  
  
Alexa recovered and met up with the rest of her animal posse around Europe. Eventually, all traces of Voldemort's followers disappeared, and the wizarding world regained the peace they had long been fighting for.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's it!!! Hope you enjoyed it! Look for more stories by me, especially an upcoming original story that I'm still trying to give a plot! Thanks!  
  
  
  



End file.
